The Story of the Furious Five
by askousen44
Summary: When and How did the Furious Five meet? What was their life like before they became great warriors and did they always work together so well? Why does Tigress only share her emotions with some and not others and what made Monkey decide to take upon the roll of being an older brother to the team? Why does Po not even know the full history behind the Furious Five?
1. Story Intro

The Furious Five is known all throughout China for being heros with amazing skills and teamwork. The people of the Valley of Peace are the only ones who know about the Furious Five when they were first announced, but that all changed after the Battle of Weeping River where the emerged victorious. They were outnumbered 1000 to one, but never gave up, thus earning them fame throughout China and the title of the best Kung Fu Warriors throughout China.

Very few actually know about the Furious Five before they became famous, and even fewer knew of them before they became warriors. People always wonder when and how the Furios Five came together. It in itself is a mystery to all but those who were there. That being Master Oogway, Master Shifu, and the five themselves. Not even the Dragon Warrior, Po, knows the exact story of the five. Their past before they met each other and how they met each other was a mystery until now. Well it will still be a mystery to everyone except Po because he begged to hear the story. The five caved and decided to tell him, plus they all agreed it's nice to look upon the past every now and then to remember fond memories.

Of course everyone knows where the five warriors came from and their story on why they started Kung Fu. Monkey was a prankster who after being saved by Master Oogway used his pranking skills to help people. Mantis was an impatient bug who liked helping people, but never to the time to head warning tus being captured and had to learn the virtue of patience. Viper was born without any venom to take after her father as protector of the valley, so she took up ribbon dancing to make her father smile. The dancing in the end helped her defeat a bandit to save her father. Crane started as a janitor at the Lee Da Kung Fu academy wishing he could actually be a student, but did not have the confidence to do so until his friend Mei Ling, a student herself, encouraged him. He was able to finish the obstacle course and prove his worthiness in the art of Kung Fu. Tigress came from the Bao Gu orphanage where everyone feared her strength and temper. The caretakers called upon Master Shifu to help with the problem, so he taught her to control her strength and temper after which he adopted her seeing a lot of potential as a Kung Fu student.

What everyone wanted to know is how these five random strangers became the greatest heroes in China and what it was like before they became masters of the art. How did these five random people become a team and what is it that makes them work so well as a team?


	2. Chapter 1 News and Thoughts

A twelve year old tigress was practicing her forms against the punching dummy while Master Shifu, her Kung Fu master and adopted father watched closely critiquing everything wrong. The young tigress has been training at the Jade Palace with Master Shifu and Oogway for six years now trying to prove her worth to Master Shifu and her thanks for adopting her. Her main goal in life so far is to make her master and father proud, so naturally she does everything he asks of her without complaint hoping to be the ideal daughter and warrior.

"Ahh, I see our young Tigress is doing quite well with her forms, wouldn't you agree Shifu?" Ask the old tortoise, Master Oogway, who surprised both Shifu and the young tigress whose name is actually Tigress.

Master Shifu quickly composed himself and bowed to his master. "Yes indeed Master Oogway, though she could do better." Hearing this Tigress lowered her ears a bit while bowing to Master Oogway.

"Well she is still young and has much to learn. I bring some news for you both that will greatly benefit both of you." Spoke Oogway.

"And what would that be Master?" Asked Shifu. Tigress gazed upon the old turtle with curiosity at which Oogway just smiled.

"A new student of course." Oogway smiled brightly. Tigress' ears perked up when Master Oogway said, "He's around Tigress' age, well a few years older I would think."

"Another student Master? Asked Shifu.

"Yes, I think Tigress could use some company and I also believe that you can learn a few things from this student. He is wise for his age. He will be here within the week." With that the old master walked away, but not before calling out to Tigress, "I expect you at the peach tree this evening young one."

Master Shifu looked back to Tigress and sighed, "Go clean and prepare a room for the new student."

"Yes Master Shifu." With that Tigress quickly scurried off.

Shifu sighed once again as he walked to meditate in the gardens. 'A new student? What is Master thinking? The last time I had two students at once was when…' He left off there. 'No, this will turn out differently. They can rely on one another hopefully and not go down such a dark path, but what of jealousy? I'll just have to be strict and lay down some rules. Maybe Master is right, this will benefit Tigress, then again when is Oogway ever wrong?' Shifu questioned himself which put him more at easy as he continued to meditate.

Meanwhile Tigress was dusting and cleaning out a spare room, one across the hall from her, but not directly in front of hers, just one door down. After the incident five years ago she did not dare go into the room directly across from hers. 'I wonder what this new student will be like? Master Oogway said he was wise, so is he a turtle like him? Or maybe he is another feline like me! But, what if he isn't? Will he be afraid of me like all the others my age?' With that thought Tigress frowned. 'Well he will be learning Kung Fu, so he should not be afraid of anything. Master Shifu always says that a great warrior shows no fear. I guess that doesn't make me a great warrior, I still have fears. No I will get rid of this fears and be the best warrior China has ever seen!' With her confidence back up Tigress finished her task of preparing the room and started her walk to the peach tree to join Master Oogway like he requested.

Once Tigress got far enough up the small hill that was home to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom she could already see Oogway sitting in a meditative pose waiting for her.

"Sorry I am late Master." Tigress said with a bow.

"That is quite alright young one. I know you were preparing for your new comrade. You must be excited yes?"

"Yes Master, but I am also nervous. I do not know what to expect."

"Well the universe is strange in a way that we have to expect what is unexpected in order to know what to expect." Tigress gave a confused look before she sat next to Oogway in a meditative pose. "Tigress do not be afraid to meet new people. Not everyone in the world is the same. In fact they are all different."

"But Master, don't people have the same thoughts or personalities as others."

"No, they are but similar as someone else, but never the same. They all have the smallest difference to one another. I know what you are worried about young one. First impressions are important, but a friendship is not built upon a first glance. It takes time and patience. Now I believe it is time for you to get some dinner and get some rest. Our guest should be arriving tomorrow. Remember to be yourself and you will have nothing to worry about."

"Thank you Master Oogway. Goodnight."


	3. Meet Bai

The morning gong rang throughout the Valley of Peace waking up its inhabitants including young Tigress.

"Good morning Master Shifu." Tigress said as she quickly exited her room and bowed to her master.

"Good morning. Breakfast and then we will be working on your balance until lunch." With that said Shifu walked away as Tigress went to prepare herself some breakfast, nice, bland tofu.

'Eww, why can't I eat something beside tofu for a change? I understand it's suppose to be healthy and give me energy, but there is no taste! Well there is something of a taste, like paper.' Tigress thought this as she ate her tofu quickly before going to the training hall to meet Master Shifu.

"Tigress I want you to walk up and down the 1000 steps while balancing bucket of water on your head. I don't want to see one drop spilled. I will come collect you for lunch." Stated Shifu.

"Yes Master Shifu." And so Tigress started her training showing nothing but a small smile to her master in which he did not return. That didn't mean Tigress was looking forward to this training.

'OK, I guess I have to walk without moving to much and I have to stay straight so the bucket does not fall off. Hmm, I can keep it centered between my ears. That will help it from slipping to the side to much.' Tigress started her task of going up and down the steps with the bucket of water careful not to spill any of its content.

It wasn't until two hours later that something of interest happened. A tall bird decided to land next to Tigress as she was halfway up the stairs. Tigress gave him a glance, but was entirely focused on not spilling the water.

"Say, uhh...what are you doing?" Asked the bird.

"I'm training." replied Tigress.

"This is training?"

"Yes, I am working on my balance. I am not allowed to spill a single drop of water from this bucket."

"That seems a little impossible while walking up the stairs."

"Nothing is impossible. That is what Master Oogway always says."

"Well I guess you can look at it that way, being optimistic. I like it. My name is Bai, what about you?"

"Tigress. Nice to meet you Bai."

"So I am guessing you are a student of the Jade Palace then since you are walking up and down the steps to it."

"That is correct."

"Well that's cool. I guess we are going to be living together then. I am the new student here from the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy." Tigress eyes widened a bit at this and she stopped on the stairs and slowly turned her head towards the bird.

"You are the new student? I was not expecting you to be here so early."

"Well I can fly so it cuts travel time short for me."

"That must be nice. What is it like to soar through the air?" Tigress started walking up the steps once more.

"It is amazing. You can feel the wind blow across your body and the view is amazing! China is so beautiful."

"Wow. I wish I could fly."

"Maybe I can take you up one day just to see what it is like." Bai offered.

"You can do that?" Tigress asked with amazement.

"Ya, well more light weight people than anything, but I could probably take you. You don't look very heavy."

"That would be amazing Bai!" The two finally reached the top of the stairs where Master Oogway and Shifu were waiting.

"Ahh, I see you two met on the stairs. I hope you got acquainted well enough." Spoke Oogway. Tigress took the bucket off her head and bowed to the two masters. Bai bowed in respect as well.

"Yes Master Oogway. Bai is very kind." Bai blushed at this.

"I see, well I think you could be don with training for the day Tigress. You can help Bai around the palace and get to know each other better."

"Of course Master, thank you." Tigress spoke with a sparkle in her eye and smile on her face.

"Have fun." Master Oogway walked away.

"I expect both of you to be on time for dinner tonight and up for the morning gong with plenty of rest in the morning." With that Master Shifu walked off.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you?" asked Tigress.

Bai looked taken back, "Well I'm a crane."

"A crane? I have never seen one of your kind before. You are very tall for a bird."

Bai laughed, "Well to be fair I have never seen a tiger before either." They reached the room where Bai would be staying.

"I hope you don't mind, but I set up this room for you." said Tigress.

"It's perfect. It faces the sunset which is perfect for me to be able to paint in the evening without having to be outside." Tigress smiled glad that she made her new friend happy with his room.

"Hey Bai, how old are you?"

"Oh, uhh I'm 16. What about you Tigress?"

"16! Cool! I wish I was older, I'm only 12."

"Well being 12 is cool as well. That just means you have more energy compared to me and anyone else who is older."

"Nah, Master Shifu is still faster then me."

"Speed has nothing to do with it. That is based upon the species. Plus you can get faster through practice. You have more energy and a curiosity to do things. I bet you are going to be able to out train me any day." Tigress smiled wide at the crane.

"Thanks Bai! I'm sure you will do amazing as well." With this the two bonded for the rest of the evening before going to bed to prepare for the next day of training with Shifu.


	4. Students and Masters

The morning gong sounded and not very surprisingly Tigress was the only one up on time to greet her master.

A few seconds later Bai stepped out of his room quickly and bowed deeply. "I am sorry for my tardiness Master. It will not happen again."

"I sure hope not." Said Shifu. "Since it is your first day I will be lenient, but don't let it happen again. Both of you go get some breakfast and meet me in the training hall in 20 minutes."

"Yes Master Shifu." Both Tigress and Bai said together. With that they walked off to the kitchen.

"So uh what do we get for breakfast?" Asked Bai.

"Tofu." Tigress blandly stated. Bai made a face at that. They both quickly ate the tofu and then made their way to the training hall.

"So what do you think we will be doing today?" asked Bai.

"Well I think Master Shifu is going to have you demonstrate your skills so he knows what you can and cannot do. Then he will go from there. I think for me I still might be working on balance."

"Tigress is correct, but before you start on the Jade Tortoise Tigress I want you and Bai to have a friendly spare to help demonstrate his skills." stated Shifu. Bai and Tigress looked at each other quickly then back to their master and bowed. They then walked to an open area and face each other. "Ok, this is just a simple spar. Nothing serious, just pin your opponent and the match is yours. Ready, begin!" exclaimed Shifu.

Tigress immediately went on the offence forcing Bai into defence. She swung her left fist towards Bai's chest only for him to push it away with his wing and counter with his other wing towards her face which she ducked under. As Tigress was close to the ground she tried to kick Bai, but was unsuccessful as he flew into the air. Tigress growled quietly thinking it was unfair that he could fly and that she now couldn't reach him. Bai decided to swoop down on the frustrated Tigress catching her by surprise. This caused Tigress to lose her balance as Bai used his wings to push her top part of her body to the floor where he pinned her by the chest,

"Match! Excellent work Bai. you were able to use your strength, flying, against your opponent. Tigress, you got frustrated thus losing focus and balance. We need to work on that." The two students bowed, Bai with a smile and Tigress with a small frown. "Tigress you will be spending the next hour on the jade tortoise and Bai you will be working on your speed. I want you to fly around the Jade Mountain ten times in less than a half an hour or you will do it again. You may both begin."

"Yes Master!" Both the student said and immediately got to work.

Turned out Bai had to go around the mountain an extra ten times since he missed the time limit by two minutes. Tigress managed to stay balance the entire hour but her legs were extremely shaky when she was done.

"Well done students. Go ahead and take a break for lunch, but i want you to meditate afterwards until dinner." Stated Master Shifu.

"Yes Master." Both students walked to the kitchen to prepare themselves some lovely tofu.

"Is this all you ever eat?" Asked Bai.

"Not always, sometimes Master Oogway will order something from the valley for us, but that is rare. master Shifu says tofu will help keep me strong for training." replied Tigress.

"Oh, well I wonder if Master Shifu would let me fly to the village to get some food sometimes."

"Hmm, possibly. I'm sure he even gets tired of tofu."

"Hey Tigress how long have you been here?"

"Oh umm since I was 5. Master Shifu has been training me ever since then."

"Wow! That's amazing. I only started doing kung fu about two years ago."

"Really? How is it you got invited to the Jade Palace? How did Master Oogway find you?"

"Well I was a student at the Lee Da Academy. Master Oogway just showed up one day and watched all the students train. For some reason he pulled me to the side and asked me if I wanted to train here at the Jade Palace. Of course I couldn't say no to an opportunity like that."

"So Master Oogway just picked you out of everyone else? He must have sensed something special about you." Tigress said with wonder.

Bai blushed, "Well I'm nothing special. I should ask Master Oogway why he picked me. I'm not ungrateful or anything, it's just I'm shocked that he would pick someone as wimpy as me."

"Bai you are not a whimp. You are a very good person who shows kindness and bravery. Maybe that is why Oogway picked you. A true warrior is kind at heart and does what is best for others and not themselves."

"Aww thanks Tigress. You yourself show traits of a true warrior." Tigress slightly smiled at the crane before she left the room to go meditate.

Meanwhile with Master shifu, "Inner peace. Inner peace." Master Shifu has been trying to gain inner peace through meditation for the past 20 years, but is even more difficult then when he was young due to certain events that happened

"Ahh Shifu. Inner peace will not come easy to you will my friend?" Asked Oogway as he walked up to Shifu.

Shifu opened his eyes, "Not really Master, but my meditation is helping."

"That is good to hear. I believe I have something in mind that might help you on the road to gaining inner peace."

"What is that Master?"

"Students of course."

"Tigress and Bai?"

"Well yes, but I believe we could get some more."

"And how is me teaching more students going to help Master?"

"I don't know. That is what you must learn yourself. I believe that these young children can bring many different qualities to the Jade Palace and show new talents in the way of Kung Fu."

"How many Master?"

"Hmm, five will be good for now, don't you think?"

"Five? How will you know who is worthy to train hear Master?"

"It is not worthiness that makes a warrior, it is their heart and determination Shifu."

"Does this mean you will be leaving for a while Master? To find the next three who shall train under me?"

"Yes, but I believe I should not be gone for too long. The universe will guide me. Ah speaking of students, I believe I am suppose to meet with Tigress today in which I am already late. Why don't you spend some time getting to know young Bai while I am with Tigress?"

"Alright Master." With that both Masters left to find the young students.

Bai was meditating, or trying to meditate, in the palace garden. "Huh, why is meditating so hard? What exactly am I supposed to think about?"

"It is not a matter of knowing as it is finding." stated Master Shifu as he walked in from of the surprised crane.

"Finding?" asked Bai.

"Meditation can be used to find inner turmoil and from there you find what is causing it to better yourself. Find a solution for something that is bothering you."

"Oh that makes sense I guess. Master if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"

"Oh uh I came to get to know a little about you. I wanted to know how meditation was going and I can now see you were having troubles."

"Ya, I never really meditated before. Whenever I had free time I would paint to relax myself. I never had the need for meditation I guess."

"One will always benefit from meditation. While it helps one to relax the body it also helps ease the mind. An untroubled mind leads to a great warrior. Painting is also good, I like to play my flute on occasions to help relax instead of meditating, but never think you do not need to meditate because you have another way of relaxation."

Meanwhile with Tigress and Oogway.

"Master Oogway?"

"Yes Tigress?"

"Will I be able to go to the village with you tonight? I wish to buy Bai a gift for being my friend."

Oogway smiled at the young tiger. "Of course, you can also help me pick what to buy for dinner."

Tigress' eyes lit up and a smile made its way onto her face. "Thank you Master Oogway!"

Oogway chuckled with delight. "Well shall we get started down the stairs? I believe we can talk on the way down."

"Of course Master Oogway. Can I just grab some coins from my room?"

"Run along, I will meet you at the top of the stairs." Tigress quickly went to grab her money before meeting Oogway. "Shall we go then?" They began their trek down the mountain. While walking down the stairs Oogway started a conversation. "So Tigress I see that you and Bain are getting along nicely."

"Yes Master. Bai is a very kind person who I am glad to have the opportunity to have him as a friend."

"That is good to hear. How would you feel about having more comrades here at the palace?"

"There are more coming? Are they all the same age as me and Bai?"

"I don't know, but I would hope so." Oogway smiled at the confusion on the young tigers face.

"So there is a possibility that no more will be coming? Are you leaving Master Oogway?"

"I will not be gone for long, I have heard of a couple of young ones who I would like to give the opportunity to train at the palace."

"I thought you didn't know who you were going to bring?"

"I didn't say that. I have an idea, but the universe will lead me to them. After all it is not my choice, but destiny's." They finally made it to the village. "So what did you have in mind to buy for Bai?"

"Well he loves art, so I thought about looking at stuff for that."

"Excellent I know just the shop." They made their way down the road while some people stopped to bow to Oogway. After walking two blocks they came to a small store with paintings, brushes, scrolls, and stuff like that.

"Ah good evening Master Oogway. What do I owe this pleasure?" Asked the store owner, a rabbit, while bowing."

"Tigress here wants to buy a gift for a friend."

The rabbit looked to the small tiger standing next to Oogway and widened his eyes, "Oh of course. Uh what did you have in mind Ms. Tigress?"

"Well I was hoping to maybe get a set of paints and some scrolls to draw on."

"Oh I have the perfect set! It comes with five colors, blue, red, green, black, and yellow, five scrolls, and a brush."

"That sounds perfect! How much?"

"95 yuan."

"Ok I'll get it!" Oogway smiled at the happy tigress as they left the shop.

"That was very kind of you Tigress. I know that was most of your money."

"Yes, but it is worth it."

Oogway smile, "Now what shall we get for dinner?"

Tigress looked around before a wonderful smell came to her senses. "Wow. Something smells amazing!"

"Well lead the way." Oogway followed Tigress to a small shop about a block away. It was a noodle shop. "Ah excellent choice Tigress. I have eaten here before." The two entered the shop and walked up to the counter where a goose was busy cooking.

"Oh Po! Could you take these nice peoples order? I am busy with the soup."

"Yes Dad!" A young panda came up to the counter. "Hi! Welcome to Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop! What can I get for you?"

"How about four bowls of your Secret Ingredient soup to go?"

"Sounds awesome! Four bowls of soup coming up!" The panda walked back to the goose to help get the order ready.

Oogway turned to Tigress, "I sense that he will do great things in the future, just like you."

Tigress smiled, "He's going to be a great chef?" Oogway smiled at the tiger.

"Alright, four soups to go, that will be 30 yuan." Oogway handed the panda the money.

"Thank you." with that the two made their way back to the palace and into the kitchen where Bai and Shifu were waiting. "Ah good you are already here. Let's eat!"

"Wow! This soup tastes better than it smells!" exclaimed Tigress.

"It's amazing." Stated Bai

"I have to agree with both of you. " said Oogway. The four quickly finished eating before parting way for the night.

Bai and Tigress was walking next to each other in the hallway to the barracks. "Hey Bai, I got you something."

"Oh?" Tigress took out the package from her room where she put it before going to eat. and handed it to the crane. He carefully opened the package to see what was inside and his eyes became wide. He looked at Tigress. "Wow! This is amazing Tigress, just what I needed. But why would you spend your money on me?"

"You are my friend Bai and you deserved it for being so nice to me."

"Thank you. Nobody other than my family has ever gotten me something like thsi before." Said Bai as he hugged Tigress. "You are an amazing friend Tigress." Tigress smiled at Bai.

"Hope you enjoy it. Good night."

"Good night." The two went to bed to prepare for the next day.


End file.
